But She's Not Dead This Time
by Pooh-Bear-Hugs
Summary: Fuyumi is alive and back in the human world. Staz misses her and regrets his last words to her. But their isn't time for any of that. The demon world is destroyed over night 'cause of an unknown being. Apparently something in the human world is stopping this unknown thing from delivering the same fate to it. It's up to Fuyumi, her old friends and new friends. To save the day.


Chapter: 1

After 1 year

**Hi. So this is my first fanfic and I got this inspiration from a video from YouTube 'Staz x Fuyumi-Animal' and I wanted it to be a one shot but then I got a bigger idea. I hope you like it. Also I know that Blood Lad is still going but let's just all imagine that they found a way to turn Fuyumi back into a human.**

**Summery: It's been a full year since Fuyumi got resurrected. But now there's a big threat in the demon world and it traveled to the human world to destroy the whole universe. So Staz and the whole gang come to the human world to get Fuyumi and start another adventure. Love is finally realized and new love is found. StazxFuyumi WolfxOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blood Lad or Animal by The Cab**

Staz POV

"I'm a coward"

After I brought her back to life I was supposed to tell her I loved her. But no what do I say 'Bye Fuyumi don't die again' I'm not dense I know she expected more I did too. Now the whole demon world is scared of leaving their territories. This threat who ever it may be destroyed everything. Everything was normal and then out of nowhere this flash of black light comes put of nowhere. It blinded us for a long time. When we recovered we saw our territories demolished. The only other world there is the Human World. There's no other world out there but the demon and human. That's what we think at least.

"YO BLOOD LAD STOP BEING DEPRESSED IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU LEFT IT LIKE THAT YOUR GONNA SEE HER AGAIN TODAY" Wolf screamed

Oh yeah we're all going to see Fuyumi to get her help. She knows more of the Human World then we do. So right now we're all waiting for Bell that stupid girl is always late when ever it's something that she doesn't wanna do. She confessed that she loved me a few days after Fuyumi left. I rejected her and she went into a fit. But she got over it. Typical Hydra Bell.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"HI GUYS DID YA MISS ME" Bell screamed **(A lot of screaming going on)**

"Hurry up Bell open the curtain to Fuyumi's room" Liz told her

Liz actually really liked Fuyumi. She told me that she was like a big sister to her. She called me an idiot for letting Fuyumi go like I did. She didn't talk to me for a whole 9 months.

"Fine"

"Is everyone here?" I asked

By everyone I meant Wolf Bell Meme and Liz. Everyone else stayed behind to protect the territories from who ever was stupid enough to leave the safety of their territory in this dangerous time. Everyone was here. Once we walked into the curtain and through the other side shocked me. We were not in Fuyumi's room her room has nothing in it. This place was so cool. Then there was the person playing the guitar to a song. This can not be Fuyumi.

**Fuyumi's POV**

It's been so lonely. The Human World isn't as entertaining as the Demon World. When I came back a few months later my dad passed away. I finished High School. My hair got a longer. Up to my hips. A lot of things changed. I met a bunch of people that call them selves Blood Line. They aren't related but some are demons and some are humans with amazing talents in fighting. I thought demons couldn't stay out of the demon world for long but they figured a way. During that time I learned how to throw knives and I'm pretty good at it. I picked up the guitar again. Surprisingly I didn't forget anything.

I moved to an apartment near the Blood Line house. It was on the beach. My room isn't all neat and tidy any more. It was a little bigger. My bed was in a corner. Sheets were a plain black. Pillow and blanket was white with black letters. Walls were a dark blue. I had music equipment spread out. Guitar, amplifiers, Mics, Dj set and my favourite covering the whole floor was a fluffy gray carpet. The rest of my house was a modern gray steel and such. I heard from a friend in Blood Line who travels to different worlds that there was a threat in the Demon World and it came into the Human World. I hope that Staz is ok. Well there's only one thing to do to get my worries away from the world. Music.

So I start playing my favourite song on the guitar with the original playing in the background. It reminds me of Staz. Animal by The Cab

I start playing then the lyrics start.

**Baby girl I'm not quite human**

**And I'm not quite a machine**

**So I guess that leaves you staring**

**At something that's somewhere in between**

**Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover**

**But I was born a different breed**

**I can shake you, but then I'll break you**

**And baby sweat is guaranteed**

Just when that ended I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

**NORMAL POV**

Fuyumi turned her music off and quickly turned around.

'Staz' She whispered

"So that is you Fuyumi you changed a lot in a good way of course" Staz couldn't take his eyes off of her

'Staz' Fuyumi whispered again. This time Staz just looked at her confused. He was the only dense one. Everyone else knew what was going on. Fuyumi was in shock.

"STAZ" This time Fuyumi screamed she ran into Staz knocking him to the ground, "I thought I would never see you again, I thought you were gonna leave me with that stupid line, I missed you-" Before she continued she stopped her self. "I mean um I missed you guys so much, what are you doing in the Human world."

Wolf chuckled. "There's something that went around destroying all the territories, everything is in pieces. Now it moved to the Human World probably gonna destroy everything here too. Since Staz here turned into a 'hero' he insisted we stop the bastard."

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH FUYUMI NEVER LEAVE US AGAIN!" Meme and Liz yelled

"I missed you guys too, I heard about that and I know someone who knows more." Fuyumi said, "Wait for me in the living room." She led everyone to the living room

**Staz POV**

Fuyumi took us to the living room. One side was navy blue with black designs it had a silver flat screen TV on the wall with speakers around it. Under it was a small white table with a vase of flowers, two photos and an x-box. There was a window covering a whole wall with white curtains. On both sides of the room were white couches with yellow pillows. Beside one was a white lamp and a table with a white plate with blue rocks and a bottle with a ship in it. In the middle was a beige carpet. Then there were two black leg rests and a black couch opposite from the TV. We all sat down wondering how Fuyumi ended up living here. Then I had a thought 'Where was her dad'. Then Fuyumi came in the room.

Damn. What she was wearing seriously blew me away. Black high heeled boots. Thigh socks. Black Denim shorts. Black and red plaid shirt. Loose black wool scarf and a hat to top it off. Her hair let down.

"Bell Liz you guys can't go out into the world like that." Fuyumi says, "Your giant bag and armor are going to weird people out"

Well it is true Liz's armor could scare these humans. I saw Fuyumi take Liz into her room and come back with Liz wearing. Black running shoes, black jeans, and a red shirt that says 'Beware the Beast' and a leather jacket on top. The outfit made me grin Fuyumi sure does understand my sister. Looking at my sister she seemed happy. But then I noticed that Fuyumi was holding Bell's backpack and all of Liz's weapons. "Come on" Fuyumi said, "We gotta get to Blood Line"

We entered an elevator. Fuyumi pressed a button and it glowed. It started to move and let me tell you it got everyone freaked out. Meme and Liz latched onto Fuyumi like she was about to die. That got me to laugh. Sounds weird but I kinda want Fuyumi to die. That way she can be close to me again. To me honest I also miss her sucking the blood out of my thumbs. It made her look so cute. Then suddenly the room dinged.

"Come on I hope no one has motion sickness." I hear Fuyumi say

We walk out of the thing. It looks like we're underground. I can see wolf doesn't like the smell of the place. I don't either but it's harder for the furry thing. We made it to a large blue machine. I recognize as a car. Fuyumi put Bell's backpack and Liz's armor in the trunk and we all get in. Fuyumi in the front, I sat beside her. And Wolf Liz and Bell at the back with meme on Liz's lap.

Fuyumi started driving and after a few seconds we ended up on the road. I say Wolf's face through the mirror and he looked god damn relived. Then I noticed where we were it looked like we were going through a forest. But I still had questions.

"Fuyumi where's your dad?"

"He's dead." She answered so calmly and you could hear everyone gasping." I don't really know what happened I was at home studying then I got a call saying my dad's in the hospital I went and luckily I got there in time to see him alive. But it was at his last breaths. Nobody knows how he died. Some people just found him on the road."

We looked at her with pity. Liz and I knew what it was like losing both parents and now Fuyumi did to.

"Oh I'm-" Before Bell could continue Fuyumi stopped her

"I don't want pity I'm fine."

That's when I finally took in my surroundings. We were in front of a cabin like place. The whole scenario of a cabin in the middle of the woods it didn't look creepy at all. It had a garden with flowers and herbs, a pear tree, a little angel fountain, also a rock path leading to the front door. But there was something creepy. On the doorstep was a girl in a simple white dress that reached her knees with long pitch-black hair. Her eyes were completely black. I might be an all-powerful vampire but this thing was creepy as fuck. Before I knew it she or it or what ever came running up to the car at full speed. I turned around to look at everyone they seemed just as freaked out as me but when I looked at Fuyumi she looked happy. Like grinning happy like she saw someone amazing. When I looked back around the girl was right on the window. Liz Meme and Bell screamed their lungs out. But all of a sudden Fuyumi and the girl started laughing.

"HA HE SURE GOT U THERE" Fuyumi said in between breaths of laughing

We all got out of the car to see the little girl was a little boy. Still pitch black hair and this time he was wearing black shorts and a white shirt. Looked about Liz's age but maybe a year older.

"Meet Kevin he is a hybrid of changeling and a elf. So devilish pranking powers and intact with nature. Weird combination if you ask me" Fuyumi said

"HEY DON'T JUDGE AN INNOSENT LITTLE BOY" The kid Kevin yelled, "What ever I have better things to do" He went right past us straight up to Liz, "Good Morning now could you explain to me how a beautiful vampire like your self is related to a douche like this." He kissed her hand and pointed right at me that little BRAT!

"Oh did I mention he's also a giant flirt." Fuyumi giggled

Why do I have the stinking feeling that this kid is one of the normal people around here?

**YEAH THANKS FOR READING GUYS GIVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. :3 **


End file.
